


夜晚

by Akiseaya



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, 寸止, 焦らし
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseaya/pseuds/Akiseaya
Summary: 一个夜晚在被窝里发生的故事
Relationships: mrkn/Mariusu/Nakajima kento
Kudos: 3





	夜晚

mrkn

＊焦らし/寸止

静谧的室内，双人床上正中的被团在夜里，被卧于其中两人的动作，不时顶弄出些形状。

现在是深夜十分。

中岛健人背贴着那同样发散着异常热度的胸膛，把手搭上了Mariusu圈环在腰上探入内裤中正娴熟对他的Sexy Zone进行爱抚的手臂上，因为过于漫长而又难耐急于抒发的快感蜷做一团。

他的耳尖早就红透，易出汗的体质让中岛身上显然宽大一圈的睡衣都濡湿的贴合着他紧窄的腰背。

“哈啊...... 差不多也够了吧？Mariusu... ”

浸染着情欲的嗓音是平日绝对听不到的特殊沙哑，能够独占这样一面的哥哥，Mariusu又觉得胸口被点了把火，手上动作加快，在怀中圈抱着的人绷紧了身体呼吸急促就快要射出来的时候，他却再一次的捏紧了中岛的根部，阻止了他的释放。

“不行，会弄脏Mari被子的哦？”

Mariusu温柔的亲着中岛异常敏感的耳朵，听着那再度攀升的呜咽，克制不住的张口在他的脖颈轻轻咬上一口。

“！... Mariusu... ！”

中岛健人被团内最小的弟弟的举动给吓了一跳，明天还有工作，所以绝对不能留下印子的敬业精神让他终于用手肘去推抵着那几乎快要和自己融为一体的炙热胸膛。

“Kenty好香...... ”

“哈....明明用的是和Mari一样的沐浴露吧？”

“/////....... ”

明明已经高出最年长一头的青年，却依旧没有改掉容易害羞的可爱毛病，在没有亮着灯的室内脸颊红扑扑的升温。

“Kenty好犯规...... 我想去... ”

中岛健人被耳畔的呢喃激的一颤，下身已然完全被他的前液打湿，棉质的内裤吸潮的撑出了内里的形状，加上那随着话语一下一下顶在屁股上的硬热带来的压迫力，让他一时没法组织好吐槽的语言。

“我已经... 两次被你.... ”

“但是Kenty是喜欢的吧，Mari也在忍耐哦？”

中岛健人努力平复下羞恼交织在一起的窘迫心理，没有反驳也没有认同的拉着那只作恶的手，顺着粘稠湿滑的股缝，探到了身后开合着的入口。

“呼... 已经足够了Mariusu... 不用忍耐也可以了... ”

“进唔！.... ”

中岛被大力掰过脸颊接受了来自年下恋人的热情深吻，游神间似乎觉得对方被激发出了什么奇怪属性，不过可惜的是直到后续的哭叫结束陷入昏睡，他也没有机会可以问出口。


End file.
